


Teased By The Sides

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: The sides tickle tease you the readernot really a reader inset fic, just phrased like theyre talking to you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Teased By The Sides

I can sense your ‘lee mood’ as it has been coined.

That blush. That smile. You want to be tickled.

Tickling is a fascinating thing, no? An evolutionary reaction to train the young to defend themselves.

Did you know where people are ticklish correlates to vulnerability?

You have very important sensitive organs hiding behind these ribs here.

Hey, don’t flinch away! I’m trying to teach you.

Sit. Still.

Now, behind your rib cage are sensitive organs. People tend to be ticklish in this area so they will be trained to defend those areas.

Like under your arms, which has very important arteries. Think about that… right behind this skin under your arms are parts essential to your survival. Maybe that’s why when I touch there in the right way, you feel the need to get away? Your squirming would say so.

Oh, the laughing. Thank you for reminding me.

The reason we laugh isn’t completely understood, but its hypothesized to be encouragement for others to tickle you. We naturally enjoy each others laughter, so it encourages others to tickle you so you will learn self defense.

Maybe that’s why when I hear your adorable giggles, i just want to keep tickling you forever.

You wouldn’t mind would you? I mean, you are in that lee mood I mentioned earlier.

You might be wondering about some of your other many ticklish spots. The soles of the feet don’t seem that important do they? Yet they are some of the most sensitive parts of the human body.

Allow me to demonstrate. These soles right here, so ticklish and sensitive, are important for not only sensing terrain below you, but also temperature control. Fascinating, yes? So important. So sensitive. So ticklish.

What did I say about squirming away? I might just have to tie you down to finish our lesson.

Now, tickle spots as many have dubbed them, vary greatly from person to person. Technically anywhere on a human can be ticklish, but I’ll go over the most common. And don’t worry, I’ll point out where I’m talking about.

You’ve got of course your ribs and underarms as we discussed. Judging by that endearing laughter I’d say you’re quite ticklish there.

Your feet, as we already found, are most definitely ticklish.

The neck can also be ticklish. Allow me to demonstrate. Something as small as a few flutters can create the sensation. Would you like me to try again? And again? I’d hate to not be clear on my lesson.

Now, the sides and stomach can be very sensitive. You’re probably aware of all the important organs in that area that your body would of course want you to protect. This is why some people when tickled in this area will curl up, resembling a ball to defend the area as much as possible.

But sometimes, that means the tickler’s hands will be stuck. And they’ll just have to keep tickling. Wiggle their fingers over and over, watching as you laugh and squirm and squeal, until you have to override your body’s natural instincts in order to uncurl yourself.

I wonder if you’ll be able to do that? Maybe we should try. And don’t worry, I won’t pull my hands away until you’ve uncurled. Of course, you may not be able to. Instinct is a powerful thing. I guess if that happens I’ll just have to keep tickling. And tickling.

Oh? Is this too much? Too bad. I wouldn’t want to skip over a lesson until you understand it fully.

Oh alright, let’s move on to the legs. Now, the thighs and hips can be very sensitive. Hips are especially ticklish at the hip bones and hollows. Just the right amount of pressure could make a lee scream. The thighs are mostly muscle, meaning more pressurized tickling is the most effective. You just poke and prod at the thighs. A few jabs, a few squeezes, both can make a lee beg for mercy.

How funny is that? Such small movement for such a big reaction.

Oh that’s right. I haven’t talked about knismesis versus gargalesis. Knismesis is more gentle tickling, that doesn’t often result in laughter.

Unless of course you happen to very very ticklish, which I’m starting to think you might be.

Don’t go shy on my, my sweet lee, I just want to teach you.

Knismesis includes soft feather like touches. I can just gently trail and skim my fingers over your skin. Dragging my fingers ever so softly over your belly, your sides, and up your ribs. You may experience goosebumps, little tiny muscles over the skin all contracting at the contact. I can just slowly skim my fingers over each ticklish part of your body and watch as you squirm and tense.

You know, even if knismesis doesn’t make you laugh, it will make you more sensitive, which leads into the next lesson: Gargalesis. This is the touch you know well. How about I remind you? Jabbing. Poking. Squeezing-

Hey, stay STILL.

As I was saying. You could also scratch, how about over those ticklish feet of yours? We can also knead the skin, how about over these sensitive little ribs?

Oh, you seem a little hoarse. Well, lots of laughter can do that. I guess we can take a break. But we’re not nearly done. Consider this chapter one of our class.

Be back tomorrow. I’ll be waiting.


End file.
